


The Blind Prince

by Queen_Capricorn_The_Roman_Stan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Poisoning, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Retching, Vomiting, You Have Been Warned, attempted drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Capricorn_The_Roman_Stan/pseuds/Queen_Capricorn_The_Roman_Stan
Summary: Roman has had a hell of a day
Kudos: 25





	The Blind Prince

Roman was blind.

He knew this, and it was the bane of his existence.

The prince had to trust whatever his servants put in front of him wasn't poisoned. He got by well enough.

He could put on his clothes, do everyday activities like brushing his teeth and washing his face to taking a shower. 

His day started out like any other.

He put on his princely clothes, determined to get through the day despite the apprehensive shivers in his spine telling something bad was going to happen.

He sat down for breakfast per usual, and the food smelled a bit...stranger than usual.

His gut screamed at him that it wasn't safe, but he assumed he was being paranoid just because it smelled a bit worse than usual.

He took a few bites and swallowed. The taste was bitter and strangely spongey, although he was supposedly having eggs.

A sharp pain erupted from his stomach and it churned.

He pushed out of his chair and fled, bumping into walls as he stumbled to the bathroom.

His smell had worsened and his ears were ringing.

He eventually found the porcelain bowl of the toilet and emptied his stomach into it, retching and sobbing at how painful it was. It felt as though someone had set his stomach and throat and fire as he retched. He gathered enough strength to flush the toilet.

He dimly heard it flush. 

He breathed heavily, resting his sweaty forehead against the cool porcelain. 

Suddenly his head was grabbed from behind and plunged his head into the water.

He screamed into the water, the water bubbling around him as he thrashed.

He eventually fought off his attacker, managing to kick out the bathroom as he weakly locked the door.

He caught his breath, choking out any water in his lungs.

He relaxed against the floor as he heard his servants apprehend the attacker from outside the room.

He lay against the cold tiled and closed his eyes.

He thought he deserved a nap.

It would make up for any trauma this event might cause.


End file.
